New addition, new troubles?
by lazywriter2009
Summary: A new vampire intruding himself into the family? Is he good or bad? and why isn't he afraid of the cullens? does this vampire have an intention? please R&R!
1. Strange person

**I'm rewriting my chap 1-5. thanks to my beta reader for her support!! :D so this might take a while. I'm doing chapter by chapter. Thanks for keeping up with me you guys.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Forks High School; it doesn't get any better than this. It was lunch time and I sat with Edward. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sat on another table themselves. They didn't want to bother us or anything.

I guess they finally accept me as human.

"He's doing it again, Bella" Edward called. I couldn't help but look up at him while gobbling down a slice of pizza. Edward seemed to be staring behind me in the cafeteria. Curiously, I turned and saw him staring at one kid I feared most, Mike Newton. Fine, it wasn't fear. Just that, Mike Newton has been trying to hit on me lots of times. Poor Jessica…

"Give it a rest, Edward. Forget him. You had me in the end didn't you?" I tried to comfort him. I didn't flinched when I touched his arm. I got used to the ice cold temperature after so long. Still, he didn't pay me any attention. I thought I should say something dramatic to grab his attention

"You don't want me jumping off a cliff again, do you?" I pondered looking at the ceiling and everywhere else. At this sentence, he turned towards me.

"No, don't you remind me about that. It terrifies me to remember the sight" He shut his eyes and open them again. "Mike has a lot on his mind since we've been together" he growled softly.

"Just put it aside" I took a sip of the grape juice in cafeteria. It was sweeter than usual. Edward stared at me the whole time I was eating.

As strange as the feeling was to be stared at while eating, I actually enjoy his company.

I drank to fast and choked. I cough really loudly and the whole student body turned to me.

I made an Everything-is-okay look and turned to face Edward, chuckling all the way.

"What are you laughing at?" I glared while taking a tissue to wipe my wet jaw.

He shook his head and took my hand. "Let me do it for you"

He gently took the tissues out of my hand and wiped my jaw for me, slowly.

Although it was really sweet, he was still chuckling.

I shove his hand away and lift my pizza up. "Is it really that funny?" I took a huge bite; expressing my annoying-ness to his childishness.

"Alright, dear. I'm sorry" He smiled and stopped laughing.

I smiled lightly back at him.

"Bella" He called and I look at to him. "Angela has a confirmation about you" He grinned.

"What is she thinking now…?" I muttered.

"She thinks that I kissed you while you're drinking and that is why you choked. Funny girl" He laughed musically.

Angela Weber, a really sweet person. She is so kind and I'm really lucky to have her as my friend. I didn't mind anything she said to me. They never sounded like insults to me.

"Really? That's nice of her" Edward focused on me. "Nice? I thought you never liked people talking about you"

"It's Angela. She is really nice" I turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"That's true" Edward glanced at Jessica and Lauren.

"I have a question for you" I took a bite of my apple. He leaned down closer to me and whispered, "What is it?"

I'm not sure what happened but I guess my heart stopped beating or something when he realized he was 'dazzling' me again. I stammered "Um…Err..."

"Oh, sorry" he muttered and straightened himself on the chair.

I tried to compose myself and set my tray aside. I looked deeply inside his eyes now and seriously asked.

"So, when are you going to…" "No"

I went furious at his quick answer. I mean, not even a thought?

"But we talked about this before"

"I'm not changing you, Bella. You know it. I don't want your life to end"

I pouted a little knowing that I was going to lose in this conversation. He was right but doesn't he know I just want to be with him and nothing else matters? Maybe I need to punch that information into his brain. It was time for class to start and I didn't want to talk to him about this.

"Fine" So I took my bag and tray and walked off.

Edward felt a little guilty and caught up with me. "Sorry Bella. Just that, it's hard for me"

He followed my pace and kept on walking with me to the cafeteria door.

I felt a little mean today and thought he should suffer a bit. After all, a girl gets what she wants.

"Whatever, Edward. I have Trig now. I don't want to be late…again" I muttered the last word.

I stomped out of the cafeteria and went straight for Trig class; not turning my head back. Edward was probably staring at me walk away from him. I'll forgive him later.

I kept on walking pretty fast; glancing at my watch from time to time. Trig class was really far away at the end of the building.

maybe I wasn't paying any attention but I bumped into someone. Only my bag dropped but pity the stranger. I saw the papers flying and they weren't little. I bent down instantly without looking the person in the eye.

I slowly gathered all the papers into one bunch and arranged them nicely together.

"I'm so sorry" I was being clumsier than ever. Bella, couldn't you even walk properly?!

"It's alright. It's my fault anyway" It was happening again. The voice of a man was so musical. It reminded me of the first time I heard Edward's voice but this time it wasn't Edward. It was…

"Hello, I'm Levi Jones. I just moved into this school. Trouble at the previous one" He shot a grin at me. I slowly stood up and handed him all his papers.

His teeth were really white. I didn't react to his introduction because I kept staring at his teeth.

He realized that and immediately shut his mouth.

Stupid Bella, now he thinks you're a clumsy idiot!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Bella" I figured my last name didn't matter. He smiled at me again while arranging his papers. I look closely at him and noticed his eyes.

Topaz eyes. I shuddered at those two words. No human, normal human at least, had topaz colored eyes.

This could only mean one thing; we have a new vampire in town.

Of course I didn't scare him with my expression. I tried to remain calm. After all, he hasn't bitten me…yet.

But, maybe he is a good kind. Just like the Cullens. No worries right? I was thinking really hard until that Davy person interrupted me.

"Are you okay?" he said, blinking his adorable topaz eyes. He shook me with his jacket; afraid of touching my skin. I guess my expression did scare him. I glanced at my watch and jumped at the spot!

"I'm late! I'm late! Sorry, Davy, I have to go. See you soon!" I quickly ran to trig class. After I took a seat beside Jessica Stanley, my hyper gossip active friend. I realized there was a note in my bag. No teacher was in the class yet and no one was noticing me so I opened it and read it quietly.

"See you soon too. By the way, I'm Levi, not Davy"

I blushed a little and perhaps Jessica noticed. She took the note from my hand and read it real fast.

I snatched it back quickly hoping she didn't read anything at all but to my disappointment, she screamed the three words I hate hearing. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!"

The whole class turned to her and she just giggled. Luckily, Mr. Carson hasn't entered the class.

"New target huh?" she shoved her arm at me.

"No" I said calmly.

"Come on, you can tell me ANYTHING" She stressed on the last word. Mr. Carson came in when she finished her sentence.

Never in my life have I been happier to see the teacher enter the class. Mr. Carson entered his class and we started Trig exercises.

Trig class passes by really slowly. I just wanted to get out of the class and see someone. But who?

I didn't know what I was thinking but I couldn't help but to see Levi first after school. There's this eagerness inside of me to know if he really is a vampire. If he is, why not tell Edward? An addition would be nice.

Just imagine…Levi Cullen, the…

Wait a minute, what powers does he have? I just thought of my first question.

But what would Edward think if I met some new boy first. I wanted him to hurt a little but not that much.

He might make up some stupid situation saying that I'm going to leave him.

I sighed softly so no one could hear me. I still haven't made my mind yet.

After class was over, Jessica held me like a prisoner in the chair.

"I'm not letting you go Bella. Now, spill the beans!" She giggled beside me.

Laughing, I told her the truth.

"Nothing, I just bumped into him and I help him picked his papers up"

"It seems like you have a crush, Bella!"

"What? No! It's nothing like that. Stop thinking nonsense, Jessica and start worrying about Mike. You seem to be losing him lately"

Thank heavens I got her to quit thinking about Levi. She started on her dilemma about Mike.

"I know that but I know he never did like me. I can't force him, can I? So, I decided to give him personal space. I don't want to be a girlfriend that hovers over him each minute"

She continued blabbering about Mike while I pretended to listen. I was getting good at pretending to listen. Edward taught me how to handle Jessica.

After Jessica finished her dilemma speech, I head on out of Trig class. I walked really slowly towards the car park area. Since Trig class was at the end of the building. I slowly took my time.


	2. New love

**More reviews ppl! Pls!!!!! lol…here's the improved 2****nd**** chapter…it's not really fun here..sorry. writers block .haha..**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"Come on, you can tell me ANYTHING" Jessica sure looks hyped up. Bella seems calm enough. Does Bella really have a new boyfriend? No way, I'm just being skeptic that's all. But she was pretty furious at the cafeteria. I better talk to her after school.

The last thing I want to do is hurt her. I sighed inside my heart.

But, sometimes she can be so frustrating!

But she wouldn't be Bella, now would she?

I figured I didn't want to hear Jessica's ecstatic thoughts anymore.

Meanwhile, Alice was behind me looking in the future like always. I can't help but to look in her mind. She was looking at the dates of the big sales in Forks.

I grunted to that image. Maybe a little to loud because Alice turned to me and glared.

"I'm sorry I don't have a secret lover to put my mind on, Ed" she scowled at me.

"Maybe not having a lover in your mind is a good thing" I trailed off

The whole image stopped in her mind. The price tags, clothes, and malls got stuck. It seemed like a movie where the DVD accidentally got broke or something.

"What happened!?" she quickly jumped to the passenger seat beside me in my Volvo.

"You tell me, sis. You're the one with precognition abilities"

"Oh right." She smirked a little and closed her eyes. I concentrate as well to see what the future may hold.

The future seemed a little blurry. That means someone must be changing decisions. Not me for sure. I just wanted to see Bella after school. Hold on a sec, if it's not me… Bella?

I was a little sad and Alice could see that.

It didn't matter to me if I was depressed. What matters the most is what Bella wants. It has to be Bella's choice and decisions. I would let her decide on anything except changing her into a vampire.

That was definitely a no.

"Cheer up, Edward. Everything will be fine." I nodded when I saw the picture in her head. Bella walking towards a BMW.

WAIT, A BMW?

I got out of my car and looked around. I saw the exact BMW just opposite of my lot. I waited beside my car when I saw Bella already walking out. Alice followed me and held on to my arm.

It seemed like Bella wanted to meet the owner of the car. Who is that person?

I guess I'll have to wait and see.

Bella POV

Look Bella, You're just explaining things to that Levi, Davy guy and you're going to forgive Edward. It's not that hard. I gasped when I saw that Levi's car is right opposite Edward's shiny Volvo. BMW… Yep. That's the only new car in the school. It had to be Levi's

This is bad.

Maybe I should tell Edward first to avoid any misunderstandings. That would be the right thing to do. Without hesitant, I walked towards his car first.

Edward eyed me carefully and he seemed like he was worried about something and that was when I thought to myself.

He has been eavesdropping.

This is way worse than I thought. He must have heard Jessica talking about Levi. I'm pretty sure he is really hurt now.

I smiled on my way there. Making sure everything was alright for me, him and Levi.

Levi?

Why did I think about him? Stupid Bella.

"Hey Bella!!" Alice called to me. She danced gracefully next to me. She still amazes me after so long.

"Hey Al. I didn't see you there behind Edward."

"Yeah, Edward needs a little guidance for now. She smiled at him and Edward gave her a reluctant smirk.

"What's going on?" I asked them both.

"Well you see – ""Nothing Bella. Alice just wanted to ask you for shopping again." Edward said coolly.

"OH NO…NO…" I kept shaking my head and ran behind Edward for cover.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was…" It seemed like Edward didn't want her to say anything.

Alice understood easily and excused herself. "I was going home with Rose today"

She smiled and danced back into the school building. Yes. She danced.

"Alright then, see you later Alice!" I shouted towards her as she continues to dance.

Edward turned to face me. It seemed like he wanted to say something so I let him.

"Go ahead" I leaned towards him a little.

"Bella, I want to apologize about what happened in the cafeteria and if you're looking for another guy to be with. I don't mind. I just want you to be happy as you are. In human form at least" he looked into my eyes when he was telling me this.

Yet again, I wasn't paying attention because of his 'dazzling'.

"Do you understand?" I still showed no response which after he shook me a little.

"What? Sorry, dazzling moment again" I blushed.

He chuckled now and repeats what he said a minute ago. This time he looks down on the road.

"Don't worry Edward. I forgive you. I just wanted you to feel bad a little. No harm done. Hey, no blood no foul right?"

We both laughed at our inside joke.

"Yes. That's true. Another thing I wanted to ask you. Who is the new boy?"

My jaws went hanging out for a minute. "Why do you always have to eavesdrop?"

"I just cared. Especially after your parade out of the cafeteria" He held his arms around my waist.

"Parade?" That's new.

"Everyone had different thoughts and all were hilarious. Some thought that we were breaking up. Some thought we were dancing and you were going to jump on me while I lift you up"

I couldn't help but laughed at his discoveries. "Dancing? We both know that's impossible!"

He joined in the laughter and said, "Yea that's pretty impossible but then again, your boyfriend is a life-living vampire"

He leaned in closer and opened his car door.

I sat in the Volvo's backseat now. He joined me and asked me again. That was when I remember I wanted to tell him about Levi being a vampire.

"So, who is he?" he leaned on my shoulder.

I figured this was something serious and there was no 'lovey-dovey' moment this time. I pushed him back a little on the seat. Edward looked at me like he wasn't being wanted.

I guess he understood I was being serious and I mustn't have any distractions. I for one knew this wasn't going to upset him. A new vampire in town who didn't hurt his girlfriend the first time they met. It will be interesting for him, I think…

"Edward, I need to tell you something." I held his palm and drew circles on them with my finger

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"I think there's a new vampire in town" I stop doodling and looked up to see his expression. He was rather in pain or depression than shocked or surprised.

"Aren't you happy?" I looked blankly at him. He shook his head a little and started talking.


	3. Discussion

I skipped the whole telling that his a vampire part. Too lazy sorry! Btw. I'm really sorry that there's not much love between the two. I'm a guy and writing bout love at a girl's pov is so hard..hahax..Here come the third..enjoy! and review pls..

Bella POV

"Are you sure about this? We have to warn the others if there's a new coven in Forks"

"I'm pretty sure. He looks like you the first time I met you" I paused. "But you look better"

He grimaced at me a little.

"No wonder you seemed attached to him. You were dazzled by another vampire. Isabella Swan, what is with you and vampires?" he laughed at me.

I felt insulted a little but he was right. Destiny always put me and vampires like two trains colliding.

"Ha-ha. I don't know, Mr. Cullen. Do you want me to step out of your vampire life then?" I leaned in to kiss his cheek"

"No, anything but that. I told you. I'm too selfish"

I kissed him again but stopped when I saw a figure at the BMW opposite our lot.

It was him.

I stopped kissing and obviously Edward got the hint. He sat up and looked at Levi.

"Can't you read his mind or something?" I whispered.

Edward looked at Levi intently while Levi was getting in his car.

"His looking for his keys"

Looking for his keys? That's what you hear in a vampire's mind?!

"Keys?! His a freaking vampire and his thinking about keys?!" I jumped out of the car and Edward didn't seem to react. Normally, when I'm furious, he would be there to comfort me or something.

Edward stood out of his car and smiled towards me but it seemed like he was looking behind.

"Are you alright, Bella?" that voice called my name. I slowly turned around biting my lip in fear. I saw Levi behind me.

"I'm fine, Levi" I took hold of Edward's arm and stood beside him.

Both of them looked at each other curiously. They studied each other and of course they both knew who they really were.

Edward decided to take control of the conversation.

"Levi is it? Can I have a word with you alone?" Levi knowing what the outcome maybe, took Edward's offer.

"Sure"

Edward look into my eyes and gave me a don't-worry look.

I stood beside the Volvo waiting while both they boys talk far away from me.

Edward POV

"_Wonder what he wants"_

"All I want is for you to stay away from Bella"

"Mind reader? That's a first" Levi grinned.

"I don't know what you're planning here but if anything happens to Bella, your head will he held account for"

I made myself sound as serious as possible but I guess it didn't affect him.

"Don't worry Edward Cullen. I won't do anything to your precious Isabella Swan"

He gave ma shoulder pat. I remained calm; He seemed like a good kind. Like one of us. I waited for his explanation but I was curious how he knew our names.

"How did you know our names?"

"Come on Edward. Haven't you figured out my power yet?" he grinned wider.

I personally had no clue what this vampire could do. It made me feel scared for a while. Who knows what is his purpose coming here.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt anyone. I actually came here to join your coven"

My eyes grew wider at his suggestion. "What? You don't get it. My coven is a little different. It's hard to explain"

"I perfectly understand how things work in your coven, Ed"

This time I felt annoyed. It's like he knew things that we didn't know.

"_Unlike Alice, I see the past. How did you think I know about your coven?" _

I startled a little by that thought but it was a really cool power. He could tell lots of things.

"_How about I meet the Carlisle? He is the leader isn't he?"_

I only nodded. It would be too weird to have silent conversations too soon.

"_I'll meet you guys at midnight. Don't bother, I know where it is and Bella means nothing to me"_

I stared as he walked back to his car. Of course Bella means nothing to him. She meant everything to me. My soul, my life, my eternity…

"So how was it?" Bella walked towards me while Levi drove his BMW away.

I turn to face her and wrapped my arms around her. "Nothing love"

"Don't lie to me. That guy seemed happy. Did you promise something for him?" she twitched her eyes.

She's so cute when she is about to get furious. I can't help but laugh.

"Don't worry. It's not you"

"I'm not worried about that"

"So?"

"So, is he good?"

"I'm not sure, Bella but he will be visiting tonight" I opened the car door for her.

"Really? Can I come?" She seems rather excited.

"No. Not yet. I'm not sure what he wants yet"

I was sensing a disagreement but she just sat there. After a minute, she spoke again.

"Fine" she spat out.

"You actually agreed. Well done"

She stuck her tongue out while I drove the car out of the lot.


	4. Welcome the visitor

Edward POV

It really is a drag waiting for visitors but what's the rush? We have all eternity, don't we? My whole family was waiting in our 'living room'.

Rosalie and Emmett were kissing (as usual), Esme waited by the window with Carlisle by her side, Alice sat on the couch concentrating on what this Levi wants and Jasper is well, just being himself.

I too had an obligation. I had to listen to his thoughts. See what he is planning.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

"_Should I make a grand entrance or slip in?"_

How was I supposed to answer? I guess opening the door would help.

I walked to the door while saying, "His here" Once I opened the door, Levi thanked me through his thoughts.

Upon his arrival, my family all stood up. (Those who stood walked towards the door)

Levi walked in and saw the circle we made around him.

"Quite a welcome huh?" he grinned at us.

Emmett being a little rude growled at him. Jasper made him calmed a little.

"Thank you, Jasper." Levi nodded. Jasper nodded to.

"_At least some people appreciate me" _Jasper turned to me.

I gave him a smirk and quickly turned to Levi.

"You must be Levi. Welcome to our coven" Carlisle remained calm.

"Yes I am. Thank you, Carlisle. Nice home you got here"

"We try our best. I'm Esme" Esme was the bravest. She offered to shake his hand. Levi smiled and shook her hand.

"I know. You don't have to introduce yourselves. I know everything about you. I'm sure Ed here has told you what I'm capable of?" he turned to look at me.

I remained unmoving. He looked at me and twitched his eyes.

"_Not much of a talker eh?" _he thought to me.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely. The fact is, he is getting on my nerves; acting so carefree and all. Doesn't he realize he is alarming us?

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior. Perhaps we could sit and talk like adults? I would prefer if we talked alone first" Carlisle invited Levi to the living room.

"I don't mind. I think I have to explain myself to the leader first" he followed Carlisle to the living room.

Meanwhile, the six of us remained at the staircase. We weren't listening but they could be heard with our over sensitive ears.

"Who does he think he is?" I looked up and turned my heard toward the voice. It was Emmett, grumbling again.

"Don't be rude, Emmett. He is a guest after all. Alice, anything?" Esme said.

"Well, no trouble ahead, that's for sure. I really think he wants to make friends. Jazz?" Alice walked to Jasper's arms.

"He is not afraid or intimidated by us. He seems certain of what he is doing" after Jasper made his report, everyone turned to face me.

"I got nothing. All I know is, he has been looking for us a long time" Emmett growled softly. "If he is looking for trouble…" he got cut off by Rosalie when she said, "We will stand and watch. If we're lucky, he will hunt Bella down first"

I snarled at her this time. How could she say that! No matter how much she dislikes Bella.

Rosalie looked like she was ready to have a fight and was growling at me too. Emmett looked frightened. Although snarling with Rosalie was fun, we were distracted when Levi spoke from the corridor.

"Love rival I presume?" he looked at me first, then to Rosalie.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul" he nodded to Rosalie not me. She seems contented with his answer.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow night then, Levi" Carlisle shook his hand this time.

"You bet on it, Carly" he walk out of the door and ran into the woods.

The rest of us had one thing in mind. We all asked Carlisle in unison. "Carly?"

He laughed a little. "I used to love that nick name when I was little. I guess I forgotten to inform you guys" he explained. Esme walked at human pace to him. "If you like it, I would call you Carly any day" she peck a kiss on Carlisle's left cheek. He smiled at Esme and looked up to us all.

"Alright everyone, Levi is no harm. I can guarantee. It's just that recently, he came to realize that he doesn't want to live an eternity like monster. He wants to be a part of this coven; practicing our diet. He has been feeding on animals for 2 weeks. He knows it's tough but he has perseverance. I hope all of you will help him overcome this"

Everyone was quiet. Many thoughts running through everyone's mind. My mind only thought of one thing. The love of my life, the reason I even live.

"What about Bella?" All the thoughts went silent. Everyone was waiting for Carlisle's answer.

"_Spit it out already! The suspense is killing me!" _I hear Emmett whining in his head.

Carlisle remained silent. I continued, "Will she be safe? She knows about him and if you knew Bella well, she would jump into this loophole"

"He's right, Carlisle" Alice stepped forward.

"Alright Edward. He told me he will stay away from Bella. He knows your history, remember? He won't complicate things" Carlisle finally spoke.

This time, it was I who remained silent. How could he be so certain? Doesn't he know how Levi looks at her?


	5. Fish trip

Bella POV

What's taking him so long? Is he even going to show up?

I keep looking at my opened window. Not a figure in sight. I sighed to myself. It was already 1.25 a.m.

Is he skipping our daily night routine for that Levi?

Oh come on Bella. Don't be selfish. Maybe he's causing trouble! I wonder if Edward needs my help!

I jumped off my bed and wore my jacket over me. I looked out of the window and called his name.

"Edward. Edward" I called several times but no answer. I turned around and was heading to my bed when I got startled by the voice behind me.

"You called?"

I got shocked and fell on my bed. Edward chuckled while helping me up. "What are you laughing at?"

His laughter turned into an apologetic smile. After getting comfy on my bed, I lied down on his chest and demanded a full report.

"Why are you getting all hasty about him? Anything I should know?" he put a smirk.

"What? No! I mean, what he really wants?" he told me everything in full detail. From the entrance thought, to Rosalie's snarl duel to Carlisle's nickname.

"That's it?" I got rather disappointed. I stayed up all night for such a short meeting?

"Yep. What were you waiting for? A brawl?"

"Maybe but of course the Cullens won in the end"

"You have a very wide imagination, Miss Swan"

"Are you kidding me? My boyfriend is a vampire" I trailed off. He chuckled a little louder.

"I guess I can't blame you" he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Stupid masochistic lion" I muttered. At first I thought he didn't hear what I said but he laughed after a minute.

"Go to sleep, Bella" he pushed my hair away from my face while I yawned loudly.

"Sorry" I grinned. "It's okay. Go to sleep"

He hummed my lullaby and I felt so at ease. Little did I know, I went fast asleep"

Edward POV

"Bella, you awake?" I nudged her a little. She's so cute when she is sleeping and it seems like she is sleep-talking again.

"Edward…" she mumbled. I smiled to myself seeing how much she loves me. All of a sudden, she shouted, "You idiot!"

I wondered if those words were meant for me. I got hurt a little but it didn't matter to me. She is still my Bella.

"I said no ketchup!" this time she pointed towards the ceiling.

I chuckled to myself. I remembered that day. The hot dog vendor made a wrong order for Bella. She looked like she didn't mind. Didn't know she had so much grudge inside her.

I laughed out softly to myself and it woke her up. "Huh?" she rubbed her brown eyes.

I kept on laughing. I tried to hold myself but her reactions were so funny.

"Oh no. I sleep-talk again, didn't i?" I nodded while leaning closer to her, wanting to give a morning kiss but she stopped me. "Hold on. Human time" She excused herself and went to do her routines.

I sat down on her bed; waiting as usual.

After a while, I heard Charlie coming to the room. _"Hope she's ready for my surprise trip. Away from that Edward guy"_

I quickly jumped off the window while Charlie walked into the room.

"Bella?" he called. I heard something fell in the bathroom and she replied her dad. "Yes dad?" I guess she dropped her toothbrush.

I chuckled. I listened to Charlie's thought carefully_. "She's early today. Why won't she sleep in. It's a Saturday for goodness sake! It must be that Edward. Influencing her deeper and deeper" _

I crept silently in the bushes and waited.

Bella came into her room while her dad broke the surprise news to her.

"What do you think, Bella?"

"No way, Charlie. I'm not going fishing on a Saturday"

"Come on, Bells. It would be fun!"

"You know how much I hate fishing…"

Charlie sounded disappointed at her reply. "But" Bella continued.

"I would come if Edward followed" I felt flattered that she still thought of me. I could hear her heartbeat beating faster; waiting for her dad's answer.

"Fine, invite him then" Bella jumped and giggled.

"On one condition" there was silence. "He's sister, Alice has to come as well. This time Bella jumped on the spot. I could hear the thump on the wooden floor.

After Charlie walked out of the room, she called me.

I climbed up into her window and snuck in.

"You know what to do, right?" she kissed me and shooed me out of her room.

What? Did she really think that window would stop me? But I got her point. It's time to convince Alice.

Alice POV

"NO WAY, EDWARD!" I screamed at him as loud as I could.

"Come on, Alice. Please? I really want to be with Bella. Think about it; Bella and fishing? The sight is priceless!"

"It's not that. I can see the future. You know that and guess what? I saw myself in the river drenched with a fish popping out of my sleeve. With all my power, I will avoid this from happening!" I ran to the kitchen, seeking for Esme's support.

"Please Alice?" Edward pleaded with me.

"Help him, Alice. It's only once you get to go fishing. Maybe you could learn a few things with Charlie.

I frowned. _"Where's Jazz when you need him?"_

"He's hunting" Edward replied to my question. I turned around and walked out of the kitchen towards the hall.

"Alice…"

I gave up. How could I not help my brother? After all, I still love Bella.

"Alright, Edward. I'll do it" He grinned really widely.

"But" I said and he frowned this time.

"You have to let Bella follow me shopping tomorrow! If she disagrees to go, you have to talk her into it"

Edward POV

She sure could make a deal. Talking Bella into shopping? It was so hard for me to do. I knew how much she hated shopping. I sighed loudly.

"Deal, pixie" With this, she ran to her room and packed her clothes for the trip.

"She brought a whole travelling suitcase down.

"It's just a trip, you know?" I told her.

"You would never know what could happen" We both smiled at this fact.


	6. Unexpected catch

**Come on guys. Pls review!! Alright phoenixmeredy…I know its short. I promise I'll try to make it longer okay? **

Bella POV

"Nice one, Bella!" Charlie said as he patted me on my shoulder. It seemed like the fish I caught was great in the terms Charlie would put it. .

"This would be great with some mint leave and garlic sauce," Charlie reeled in the fish for me.

I smiled to Charlie and I turned to look at Alice at the other end. Edward was trying to teach her fishing but she just couldn't get it. I laughed at them but Alice took notice.

She glared at me and I stopped laughing. I knew she came for Edward and I. There was definitely a price to pay after this. It surely had something to do with shopping. I shuddered at the thought.

Edward walked towards me while Charlie went over to help Alice. Charlie seemed to be having fun with her. Both of them connect in a way that I couldn't possible understand.

"You're pretty good at this" Edward came and hugged me.

"Quite shocking isn't it? I thought I would slip and fall or something. So far, nothing's happened yet" I said proudly.

"We'll see about that" Edward launched himself on me and carried me around. He ran at human pace and wouldn't put me down. I had fun but that's when it happened.

Edward POV

I slip on a small pebble and the muddy grass made me slide towards Charlie and Alice. I managed to stop and put Bella down on the grass but I kicked Charlie's foot. Charlie then accidentally pushed Alice down Into the river.

I guess she was right. She struggled and stood up, drenched; with her catch on her head. The three of us laughed loudly. Charlie seemed to be holding back but he joined Bella and me as well.

Alice on the other hand was furious! "EDWARD CULLEN!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Why couldn't you be more careful?!" Alice shot daggers towards me.

I stopped laughing and Bella followed after. Charlie still snorted softly while Alice kept grumbling.

"Stupid day! Stupid muddy grass! Stupid fish! Stupid EVERYTHING!" Alice screamed and turned around towards where the cars were parked. I guess she was going to change into something else.

Bella stood up and offered to help Alice. I saw both the girls walk away while Charlie and I continued with fishing.

Bella POV

Giggling, I managed to walk back to my truck without falling. There, Alice took her bag out and started to change her clothes. I turned around to give her some privacy.

"Bella, you owe me for this" she said while changing. "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't know something like that would happen"

"Well I did!" She threw her bag into the truck and walked to my side. "What do you think I brought spare clothes for?"

"You did?" I asked. "Then why did you come? Wouldn't you have avoided this?"

"I came because I love you. I can't stand to watch you and Edward get separated. You're my sister or soon enough you will be," she said and smiled.

I felt so nice at that moment and I gave her a warm hug. "But…"

I heard her say and I looked at her face. Her face was pale white (as usual) but this time, it had a certain radiance when she said, "You are following me shopping!" I groaned at that thought.

"Hey, no backing up. I fell into the river for you! Can't you do this simple favor for me?" She grinned, showing her white teeth.

"Fine, but with conditions, okay?" I tried to compromise. "Alright but only one condition" Alice started walking towards the river.

What? Only one? This better be a good one. I thought carefully to myself and didn't notice a pebble in front of me. Luckily Alice was there to hold me.

"Thanks, Alice" "Your welcome. So, what's the condition?" She smiled politely.

Think Bella, think! "Alright, no shopping for personal stuff okay? Bras, panties, etc..." I couldn't imagine what she would do next.

"Deal, besides, we're going sundress shopping" she hopped happily towards Charlie.

Sundress!? I groaned to myself. Meanwhile, Edward walked towards me, greeting me with a smile.

"You look great in that dress. Don't worry, I saw it" Yeah, sure. Tease the human with no powers. I sighed and continued waiting for a new catch.

Edward POV

Blue… The most beautiful color. She will look great in it. "You look great in that dress. Don't worry, I saw it" I told Bella. Bella seemed to be insulted. I wonder why. How I wish I could read her mind now.

"What's wrong? If you really don't want to go with her, I'll try to compromise" I held her closer.

"No, It's not that Edward" she shook her head.

"Tell me what you're thinking" she kept quiet. I nudged her and she looked up at me.

"Please?" I asked her while looking into her eyes. Hoping, maybe I could dazzle her once more.

"Oh no, no you don't Edward" she looked the other way" I didn't know what happen and moved towards her.

"Anything wrong?" I asked helplessly, hoping I did not hurt her. "No dazzling, please" she moved further from me and I started to chuckle. Charlie was too busy with Alice to overhear us.

"Bella dear, It's the only way I get to know what you're thinking" I moved an inch closer.

She laughed with me. "True, I guess I'm the one with powers" That's true. She had every power over me.

"Now, where were we?" I started to look in her eyes again. Her eyes fluttered as I heard her heart beat rising.

Bella POV

Damn, he always wins. Wait, who is shouting? "AH!!!" I heard Charlie screamed from the other end. I quickly got up followed by Edward. I ran towards the sound to see Charlie staring at a man.

Alice was glaring. She's probably shocked too. I took a step closer to see who it was.

It was Levi. In a rather hideous outfit.

"Hey! Don't be afraid. I'm just fishing here!" Charlie gasped. I felt relieved when he finally spoke. "Boy you scared me there. You moved so fast and suddenly you were next to me.

Levi laughed musically. It's a vampire charm I guess. He stopped laughing and looked at me. I could hear Edward growling inside his chest.

"Bella! Is that you? Do you remember me? I'm new at your school" Everyone turned to look at me. It made me so awkward I tried to hide behind Edward.

Levi then introduced himself to Alive and Edward. Vampires are really good actors. After a short introduction, Levi left.

"You knew him, Bella? He seems like a gentleman" Charlie said eyeing Edward.

"Just bumped into him a couple of times. We're not really close" I explained carefully.

"Oh well, okay then. I think we are done here. Let's pack up, everyone!" Charlie took he's tools and walked off. Alice and Edward each took a position next to me. I knew they were protecting me. Just in case Levi did anything.

We started walking back to my truck when two figures beside me stopped.

"Levi is here" Edward said and turned around.

"Don't be alarmed. I really mean no harm" Levi smiled cunningly. His tools were no longer to be seen. He probably hid it somewhere. What does he want?

"What do you want? You said you wouldn't harm Bella" Edward pushed me behind him.

"I'm trying to be a part of this family. So, spending time with Bella should be a good start" He started walking slowly towards me.

"The only thing you'll be spending is.." Edward growled louder but Alice stopped him.

"Edward, Levi won't do anything. I can see it. He really wants to be our family. Don't you, Levi?" Alice questioned him.

"I sure do" Levi laughed maniacally. Crazy vampire…

Edward POV

I saw the vision in Alice's vision. He didn't seem to be harm to us. But there's something about him that terrifies me. I don't know what but I won't wait to find out. "Let's get out of here" I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out of there.

Alice followed behind me. Suddenly, Levi ran in front of us to stop us, again.

"Why are you going so soon? Aren't you gonna invite me to join you?" Bella looked tensed. She didn't know what could happen to her. "No" I simply answered.

Levi acted shocked. He took a step back and waved his arms in the air. "I just want to be a part of this family! Why won't you let me?" He whined. Bella looked up to me as if she was giving me permission to invite him.

I wasn't going to do that. Besides, Levi was blocking my mind with Romeo & Juliet's play script. He was planning something stupid for sure.

"_Invite him. We're just going to watch the baseball game. Better pretend to make friends with him. Charlie's walking here!" _Alice nudged me in her head. I kept looking at Levi and hugging Bella tightly. I could hear Charlie's footsteps and he was very near.

"Fine, Levi. Please join us for the match" I said calmly as possible. Charlie walked through some grass path and got startled by Levi.

"Oh it's you. I thought you left" Charlie seems amused.

I didn't know how to explain to Charlie that this 'stranger' whom we know would be joining us for dinner. Levi just smiled proudly as if waiting for someone to explain it.

"Charlie…" I started, but Bella interrupted me. "Dad, I invited Levi for the baseball match. After all, we could be great friends" Bella smiled at me and wink at Alice. I look to Alice and she was giggling. I tried to read her mind but she reading the alphabets backwards again. This is so unfair but of course I didn't show tantrum like Levi did.

"I hope I'm not bothering anything, Charlie?" Levi walked with Charlie and I walk to Bella's side. She let out a soft sigh as Levi, Alice and Charlie walked in front of us.

"You sure about this Bella?" She turned and smiled. "Come on. I agree with Alice. He seems alright. Don't be such a critic. I can see he just wants to be friends" she walked really cautiously; avoiding every pebble in the way.

"But Bella, he just seems weird. I'm worried for you" she stopped and stared into my eyes. I didn't move because that's what she probably wanted. She started laughing, which I felt was weird.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked seriously. She shook her head and continued laughing. She stepped on a pebble and fell on the ground. She stopped laughing and groaned in pain.

I chuckled at that moment. It was hilarious. She glared at me. "Why are you laughing?" "Because you fell while laughing" I chuckled louder.

I carried her up and put her behind my back. "Maybe I should walk both of us back to the truck" She nodded.

"So why were you laughing?" she pouted her lips as if locking them together, never to say a word. So I tried to guess.

"Let me guess. You thought that I was jealous of Levi for being so close with you and that is why I hated him so much all this while?"

I heard a gasp and a faint sound of her heartbeat; looks like we have a winner.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" she tilted her head to my right shoulder.

I chuckled as we reached the truck. We both sat at the back seat with Alice while Levi was at the front.

Levi was having a friendly chat with Charlie. Talking about minor leagues, favorite pasta; being human seemed to be his specialty. After a short while, Charlie pulled up on the house porch. Bella's truck made a screeching sound when it brakes.

"Bella, whip us some food will you?" Charlie shouted as he went into the living room to turn on the television. Levi followed Charlie while grinning the whole way. Alice nodded to me and followed the two men. She spoke out loud. "Bella, Edward and I are not hungry so you don't have to prepare much" She stared at Levi.

Levi chuckled "Me too Bella" he sat down on a seat next to Charlie. Alice sat between me and Charlie.

I saved a spot right next to me for Bella. Bella walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn just for Charlie.

"You guys sure you don't want anything?" Charlie looks at the rest of us who weren't eating. His thoughts were somewhat insulting.

"_Kids these days, going on diets. It's stupid!"_ Charlie made a disgusted face.

Watching the game wasn't a bore but for Bella, it was torture. She kept yawning half way through.

"You want to leave?" I whispered in her ear.

She shook her head and yawned again. "No, I just want to sit here with you"

"Don't be like that. Come on, I'll take you to bed." I softly pushed her up.

"No." She didn't want to move. She kept staring at the television screen as if she cared about the game.

"Bella, I…" I wouldn't force her so I just let it go.

"Well Charlie, I best head home" Levi stood up pretending to stretch his arms.

"Alright Levi. Edward, Alice, you're going home to right? Why don't you send Levi home as well?" Charlie lowered the television volume.

Bella frowned but she knew I had to agree. "Okay, come on Alice" I nodded to her and turned to Levi, "Levi…" I muttered. As usual, he grins.

"See you tomorrow Bella" I whispered in my Bella's ear and kissed her goodnight.

"You're not coming tonight?" she whispered back. "Maybe not. I have something to settle tonight" I said glancing back to Levi. Bella understood well and kiss my cheek too.

Alice said her goodbyes and stepped out of the house. We both hopped into Alice's Porsche, followed by Levi. "Nice wheels" he said.

"Thanks" Alice giggled and sped down the road which was quite empty at that night.. No one said anything but we all knew that a showdown was happening tonight. I am sure of it…


	7. Truthful answer

**Sorry for the late updates..writer's block attacked me..okay I changed a little in this part. I know bella never went to some family trip with the cullens in eclipse…**

**Edward POV**

"KING ME!!" I heard Levi shouting from the living room. I can't believe my brother; Emmett has lost in the game of checkers to him 16 times. _"Stupid son of a…" _I heard this sentence rolling in Emmett's mind. I turned to Alice at the kitchen counter who was watching the cooking channel and asked, "Alice, how many more times is Emmett going to lose? I don't think he can take it much longer"

"2 more times because he's going to stop soon and Carlisle is back home"

Finally he is back from work. We needed to discuss Levi's intention; right here and right now. I tightened my face at the sight this evening was; Levi trying to get closer to my Bella. Is he looking for trouble?

Carlisle walked through the door at human speed and placed his suitcase on the tabletop nearby the door. I hurried to him with my frustrated appearance. "What's wrong, Edward?"

He didn't have to guess anymore. He knew my problem. He nodded and walked to the living room. Alice and I followed closely behind him.

"Levi, we have to draw some lines" Levi was really concentrating in the game with Emmett that he didn't realize Carlisle was talking to him. "Err, okay. I'll get some marker pens and paper…" He trailed off and moved a piece. "King me!" he laughed. Emmett made a somewhat angry and sad face as he kings Levi's 5th piece.

I couldn't take it much longer. I growled out loudly hoping to get attention but he still was focusing in the game. Rosalie and Jasper came downstairs while Esme came out of the kitchen.

I composed myself as Jasper sent a wave of calmness through me. Emmett wasn't looking at his game anymore. He looked up to me, worried.

"_Everything okay, buddy?"_

I kept looking at Levi as he to turn towards me. He stood up from the sofa casually and faced me, Alive and Carlisle.

"Anything wrong?" He grimaced and then walked away from us. I couldn't hold it much longer and tackled him into the wall. The girls gasped while Jasper and Emmett pulled me away from Levi. Shockingly, Levi didn't fight back. "Enough Edward!" Carlisle was stern.

Carlisle leaded all of us towards the dining room. We only used it for meeting or social activities. No eating happens here. "Family, take your seats" Carlisle exclaimed and we each took our seats.

Carlisle was head of the family and he took the chair in the middle. Directly opposite him was Esme. I sat between Alice and Carlisle. Jasper took the seat beside Alice. Levi was beside Esme facing Jasper. Rosalie sat between Carlisle and Emmett facing me.

I couldn't stand to look at Levi's disgusting, fake face.

I could hear Emmett tapping his finger on the table while Carlisle starts talking. "Alright Levi, we're all ears and we just want to know what is it you really want from us? Who sent you here?" Carlisle looked straight at him. He looked shocked.

"I told you! I was just looking for a new coven! If you really don't welcome me you don't have to interrogate me, you know?" he looks at all of us.

"_They have absolutely no idea…" _I heard his thoughts changing.

I winced and turned to me. _"I forgot" _I was guessing he forgot I could read minds.

"What do we not know?" I snarled loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone knew I was angry even Jasper couldn't help me.

"_Relax Edward" _Esme thought.

"_Chill buddy!" _Emmett smirked.

"_If you continue to react like that, he won't talk" _Rosalie scowled at me even in her thoughts!

"_Edward, please I can't control too many kinds of emotion in this room!"_ I'm sorry Jasper.

"_I think he's deciding whether to tell us or not. My visions keep changing"_ Alice thought and pulled my arm.

"_Son, sit down"_ I didn't know I was standing till Carlisle reminded me. I sat down and looked around the dining table.

Levi still was calm till Jasper spoke. "Why do you feel nervous?" Some of us looked at Jasper while the rest looked at Levi.

"You're deciding whether you should tell us right? Tell us please Levi" Alice pleaded with him.

If it were possible for a vampire, Levi would be sweating and mumbling now. I could hear his thoughts being muffled. It seemed like he has so many things to say.

"Why don't we start with what are you planning with Bella?" I asked. He looked at me and then turned to Esme. Esme was really a caring mother but when it comes to safety, she is our police hero.

"Don't lie, Levi. Jasper can tell if you are and if you are, you will be sorry" Esme said with a glare.

Levi was even more frightened. He never knew Esme was some power woman. He took one deep breath and finally spoke. "Alright, I will answer all of your questions truthfully tonight. I promise. For starters, Bella is nothing of my interest" _"It's true, Edward" _He smiled to me while I looked the other way ignoring his smile.

I heard him sighed and he continued, "My main reason of coming to you guys has absolutely nothing to do with Bella" Levi set his gaze upon me especially. Bella's name made me pay full attention to him,

"I actually had a coven before I came here. They were like you. We didn't feed on humans" he paused hoping we were interested. "But something happened to them…" he stopped.

It was quiet again when Emmett thought of a question. "You still haven't told us why you came here, you know?"

"Thank you for pointing that out" Levi replied. _"Captain obvious" _I grimaced at that thought.

Emmett grunted and folded his arms. "My old coven who doesn't feed on humans; had a little problem with another coven. The other coven was, well a little crazy I would say" Levi shuddered and sat back on his chair.

"Crazy"? Carlisle questioned.

"Edward, pay attention" he stood up and walked towards me around the dining table. I didn't understood what he meant until he was communicating with me in his mind.

"_If you can see the future with Alice, you can see the past with me" _I nodded and paid full attention.

_**Flashback**_

"That's preposterous! Vampires should feed on humans! Not some underrated bear or lion!" a blonde girl in a grey cloak shouted to a crowd in a cave like place.

"_This is the 16__th__ century" _I heard Levi's voice…somewhere.

"That's not true, Ellanor. We can be different. We don't have to be monsters! We were humans before after all. Why hurt our own kind?" a man with a shirt which looks like a sack and wearing a black cloak walked towards the girl in the center of attention. He seemed a little bit older but they still had white pale faces. Are these vampire covens having arguments?

Makes sense now. "My dear Rowan… Can you be anymore pessimistic? Those humans never did any good to us! We tried to make peace but they tried to defend themselves with garlic cloves and fire? We are indifferent. There's no denying. I just don't see any good in those beings"

"Ella, why do you have to bring this up right now? It is your brother's birthday, you know" In the crowd a teenager who looked vaguely like Levi glared at Ella

"He is not my brother and I am not your daughter!" The girl shrieked and ran off to somewhere else. Half of the crowd followed her while the other half stayed with the guy called Rowan.

_**Present**_

I shook my head and look at everyone else who were actually staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You kept saying 'He is not my brother and I am not your daughter'" Emmett laughed and Rosalie smacked him on the head. Thanks Rosalie.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Esme asked caringly.

"I did?" I turned to Levi. "But what you showed me doesn't make sense. I'm guessing there's another part?" I stood up next to him. He nodded and closed his eyes. I followed waiting the next past he was showing me.

"_I'm going to show you last month" _Levi said.

_**Flashback**_

"Ella!! No! Don't do this!" there was a coven with matches and firewood surrounding the man named Rowan.

That Ella girl laughed wickedly.

"You're the last vampire in this history to ever save humans! I won't let you get in the way of the vampire nature cycle!" she laughed maniacally this time.

"Stop what you're doing!" a bunch of vampires surrounded Rowan and tore him apart and burned him in fire.

I flinched at that sight. Then, I saw one fellow vampire who managed to escape the…castle? That young vampire looked exactly like Levi.

"_Yes, It is me"_ he sounded like he was confessing to me.

Levi ran at vampire speed but a bunch of vampires caught up with him. Levi fell on the ground really hard.

One of the vampires walked towards Levi. "Ha-ha-ha, you think you can out run me, pip squeak?" the older vampire bent down pulling Levi's hair. Levi screamed in pain

_**Present**_

I gasped out loud. "How did you survive?" we both sat down at our previous places.

Levi laughed a little and said, "Let's just say someone was good enough to help me"

I smiled at him and felt a little guilty for blaming him all this while. I finally understood.

"You think that Ellanor will come and destroy my coven so you came to warn us right?" Levi chuckled and nodded.

I gave him an apologetic smile and he understood_." It's alright"_

"Who is Ella?" Jasper asked.

I stood up and faced my family members including Levi. "Carlisle, I hope you agree with what I say"

"Yes son but I do get to object?" I nodded and continued.

"Levi had a difficult past and to cut a story short, his coven had rivalries. The other covens are covens who destroy vampires who don't feed on humans"

Alice and Esme gasped at the same time. Rosalie and the rest remained calm.

"Ella is the leader?" Carlisle asked. "Yes" I simply answered.

"Wow a female leader!" Emmett exclaimed. His mind had a vision where many Rosalies were dominating the world of Emmett. I put that thought away.

"Levi came to find us. He thinks we are their next target so he came to warn us but he didn't know how to break the news to us"

"No wonder your future kept changing recently" Alice turned to Levi and then back to me to continue.

"So in future, we need to keep an eye out and stick together. I'm suggesting that we took a family trip, including Levi and Bella" Levi's face enlightened immediately. _"You take me as family?" _He asked.

"Yes and if you want to stay, you may" I answered. Carlisle stood up next to me.

"A trip? How about school? And I don't think Charlie would allow Bella to go on a trip with us"

"She has to come. I don't care. She is priority Carlisle" He understood me well and sighed. Alice giggled beside me. "Leave Charlie to me" she grinned widely.

"So it's settled just like that?" Rosalie finally spoke. "We're going to leave town again?" she glared.

"No, it's until that coven leaves this continent for that matter" Levi added.

"Alright then! Where are we going?" Emmett jumped up and down excitingly.

"I'll leave that to Esme. We start moving as soon as we can. For now, everything is back to normal?" I leaned to Rosalie across the table.

She took a step back and walked up to her room. Emmett followed behind her. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her"

Everyone else left the dining room leaving me, Carlisle and Levi. The three of us just stood there; in the silence; not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Carlisle if you think I'm exaggerating. I just want to keep this family safe"

"I understand Edward but there can be other ways. Don't bring Bella into this. If the coven never saw Bella, they will never know she exists!" Carlisle patted my shoulder. He was right. Why am I so selfish to bring Bella into this mess? I just want her to be by my side even if I will be ripped to shreds. No, I can't harm her anymore. This time I'll ask her. Everything is up to her. She will decide everything.

"I get it, Carly" I grimaced and walked to the living room. I heard Levi saying to Carlisle.

"Sorry to expose that to your family Carlisle" Levi told him.

I heard Carlisle laughed and I walked to my room. I turned on my radio and inserted a disc into it. The song was a sonata by old composers.

Suddenly, I heard muffled footsteps outside my window. I tried to hear more carefully and I heard a heartbeat.

A human spying on the Cullen's? I sat still on my sofa and tried to smell for a scent. The human was getting closer and climbing towards my window. I sniff the scent in the air. It was really familiar. The person was approaching now. I walked towards the window and look at the figure. Wait…

"Bella?"


End file.
